


kaleidoscope

by mscerisier



Series: Soulmates - Worlds [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe - Soulmates, Color Blindness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscerisier/pseuds/mscerisier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not when you desperately wanted, God knew how much you hoped that Peggy would be the one, but it was when fate decided, if it chose to bless you with a soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kaleidoscope

**First World: Color blindness.**

It happened too fast, faster than your beloved bike in her good days, in the blink of an eye your world turn over…it was your life passing by your eyes in an instant full in vibrant colors. A kaleidoscope of memories in colors that you only read about them in books and never seen, something that for a moment you thought you hated and never wanted to happen to you…because if it was not with Peggy, who else would put up with you?

But it happened and as history say, and you remained skeptical about, it occurred when you least expected. It was not when you desperately wanted, God knew how much you hoped that Peggy would be the one, but it was when fate decided, if it chose to bless you with a soulmate.

You felt a strange mix of sentiments since excitement to fear, you stopped in angry. Gods you felt so, so angry with whoever decided that it was a high time for you to meet your mate. Because only you would be part of those weird cases that the bond formed at the first glance, not through exposure, cohabitation whatever you felt like calling, it took one look for you.

One look full of a color that you did not know its name yet in his eyes, those eyes full of live a vibrant rich in a turmoil of feelings and nuances that inevitable you felt yourself captured by them. When the first shock passed you let yourself to see the rest of the man that was your soulmate.

The straight nose and defined pommels, his goatee in a shape that you didn’t see before but weirdly matched his face…the full lips. He was handsome, you were an artist and since young age you learned to appreciate beauty in all forms, but you had never been so attracted to a man before. You didn’t know if it was because of the bond or if it was just because you had never met anyone like the man in front of you.

In the middle of a street full of people, just when you were leaving a little coffee shop that you liked the most in New York.

“Tony Stark” he was the first to speak, you took gingerly the hand he offered.

The sparks that traveled from your head to your toes sealed the deal.

“Steve Rogers”

At least it would be an interesting story if you had children.


End file.
